Ma vie par Emmet McCarty
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: Emmett Cullen raconte les premiers mois de sa nouvelle vie de vampire. Entre la soif de sang, la force surhumaine, l'instinct de prédateur et l'amour, Emmett doit apprendre à se contrôler. Etre un monstre ou un autre "homme"... Il devra choisir...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

La douleur se dissipait peu à peu, libérant mes membres de la prison dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. J'ouvris les yeux et le premier visage qui m'apparut fut celle d'une beauté époustouflante.

Une jeune femme à la peau blanche, pareille à de la porcelaine, aux lèvres rougies que j'eus tout de suite envie d'embrasser. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir mais mon corps resta glacial, mon cœur qui aurait du s'emballer devant une pareille beauté resta muet…

C'était mon ange qui m'avais sauvé de l'ours qui avait voulut me tuer…

Je m'appelle Emmet McCarty et voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

Je sautais d un bond hors de mon lit et me retrouvait face mon ange :

-Euh Ou suis-je ? Et qu est ce qui met arrivé ?

Ma voix me sembla plus grave et beaucoup plus mélodieuse qu son habitude, tout en parlant je me rendis compte que j'avais changé , que je me sentais mieux .La beauté s'avança vers moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes. A son contact je ne pus me retenir, je l'attrapais et la plaquais contre moi pour ensuite l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle me repoussa prudemment mais avec fermeté , je me sentis tout un coup très gêné par mon attitude.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais tu es si belle.

Mon ange ne parut pas choqué par mon baiser, elle me regarda et un sourire magnifique s' étira sur son visage et enfin j'entendis sa voix :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett McCarty, tu as beaucoup de chose apprendre et le contrôle de soi en fait partie. Tout d'abord laisse-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale Cullen. Tu dois te demander ce qui t'arrive... Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je me sentais bien mais différent et puis plus j'ouvrais la bouche, plus ma gorge me brûlais.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai une drôle de sensation dans la gorge, sa me pique. Et puis mon corps, je le trouve encore plus fort qu avant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, c est toi qui ma sauvé , tu es un ange ?

Son visage parfait se rapprocha du mien et son odeur fruitée de rose envahit mes poumons, elle se pencha et chuchota au creux de mon oreille :

-Est tu prêt connaitre la vérité , voir ta vie changer, à subir un choc ?

Je relevais son menton et apr s lui avoir vol un baiser je lui r pondis :

-Je suis pr t, si plus rien ne m loigne toi, je suis pr t tout entendre..


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

Elle me serra de nouveau contre elle et je sentis émaner de son corps si svelte une puissance anormale. Elle me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'extérieur.

Suis moi nous serrons mieux à l'extérieur, juste au cas où… Les choses que j'ai à te dire ne sont pas évidentes, mais je suis certaine que tu es prêt à les entendre.

Son air mystérieux ne faisait que renforcer ma curiosité, bien que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Mon attention était attirée par toutes sortes de choses, les bruits de la forêt me paraissaient plus audibles, et les différentes odeurs m'assaillaient.

Tout semblait différent. Je me forçais à écouter mon ange pour enfin comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé.

-Il y a quelques jours, je t'ai….sentis dans le parc de Smoky Mountains, ton odeur ma attiré, alors je t'ai suivis pendant que tu chassais. J'ai vu l'ours qui t'attaquais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, te sauver, tuer l'ours mais sa voulait dire te laisser repartir…Alors j'ai décidé de laisser le destin agir.

Je me rappelais peu à peu les évènements passés, même si ma mémoire me faisait défaut. J'étais parti en chasse, pour trouver du gibier et un ours bruns m'avait attaqué. Ensuite, elle m'avait sauvée.

-Oui, je me suis fait attaquer et tu ma sauvé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, il y a eu la douleur, mon corps pris dans un étau, le feu… Et maintenant, je suis vivant, mais différent…

Son regard se fixa dans le mien et elle me révéla enfin ce que j'étais.

-Tu as changé, tu es comme moi, un vampire, tu es quasiment invincible, puissant et immortel.

Elle paru inquiète et resta auprès de moi, pour saisir ma réaction. Je restais ébahit par la nouvelle mais je n'eu pas peur, au contraire mis à part le picotement désagréable dans ma gorge je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi bien.

-Un vampire ? Ouah c'est…comment dire… c'est dingue ! C'est pour sa que je me sens aussi fort, aussi bien ! Quand mes frères vont savoir sa, ils ne vont pas en revenir ! Je me sens capable de soulever des montagnes !

Joignant le geste à la parole j'empoignais un rocher qui me sembla léger comme une plume et le lançais aussi loin que possible. Seulement Rosalie ne semblait pas partager mon enthousiasme, elle s'avança vers moi et se blottit contre mon torse.

Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas revoir ta famille. Quand j'ai laissé cet ours t'attaqué je me suis montré égoïste, cruelle, horrible. Je te voulais prêt de moi car je savais que tu étais mon âme sœur. Je t'ai en quelque sorte tuer…

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle disait ce genre de chose, un être aussi parfait ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Je l'interrompis en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

-Rosalie, ne dit pas sa, tu ne peux pas être égoïste ou cruelle, tu es juste parfaite. J'ai su en me réveillant que tout serais différent mais que toi tu serais mienne à jamais. Tu ma fait cadeau d'une toute nouvelle vie, c'est à toi de m'en apprendre les règles. Et si cela doit dire ne plus revoir ma famille, je l'accepterais.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, je voulais la rassurée car je le savais à présent. Ma destinée je la tenais entre mes bras.


	4. Chapitre 3: Première Chasse

Toute la fin de la journée Rosalie s'appliqua à m'expliquer ma nouvelle condition et les règles qui en découlaient, pendant que moi je ne cessais de la rassurée sur le choix qu'elle avait fait. J'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en doute.

_- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on boit du sang, mais celui des animaux uniquement. Cela nous permet de garder un peu…..d'humanité . Et il n'y à qu'une règle vraiment essentielle à respecter : Ne pas dévoiler notre existence aux humains, sinon on se fait zigouiller par la famille royale, les bien nommé Volturi ?_

Elle me regarda malicieusement et un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge.

_- Emmett, tu es tellement…facile ! J'étais horrifiée quand on ma appris ce que j'étais, j'ai mis des années à accepter en partie ma condition, j'étais tellement malheureuse, j'en ai souffert pendant très longtemps. Mais toi, tu semble si désinvolte, tu me fais rire, et j'aime sa._

Je la saisis par les hanches et la ramena contre moi, c'était mon ange et je me promis que plus jamais je ne la verrais souffrir, car à présent j'étais là pour elle.

Cependant, malgré toute l'attention que je portais à ma nouvelle compagne, le feu dans ma gorge ne cessait de grandir…

_- Rose, ma belle, je suis désolé mais je commence à de moins en moins supporter cette sensation dans ma gorge, je sens que quelque chose m'attire dans la forêt et je crois que je ne vais pas y résister longtemps._

Ma belle m'avait emmené dans un coin reculer de Smoky Mountains, un endroit ou pas un être humains ne pouvait y mettre les pieds, il n'y en avait pas un à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je sentais une certaine folie s'emparer de moi. Peu à peu, le feu dans ma gorge m'obsédais, effaçant tout le reste autour de moi, Rosalie s'en aperçu.

_- Emmett, viens avec moi, il faut absolument que tu te nourrisses. Ta condition de nouveau-né fait de toi une machine à tuer très puissante et te rend esclave de tes émotions. Il est plus que tant que tu étanche ta soif pour te calmer. _

Elle me prit la main et me donna des instructions claires et précises :

_- C'est ta première chasse, tu va devoir boire énormément pour calmer la douleur, on va s'attaquer aux animaux. J'ai sentit un groupe de cerfs et de biches dans les environs. Tu va me suivre et faire exactement ce que je fais. _

L'angoisse s'empara peu à peu de moi, j'avais tellement soif, si un homme se trouvais même à plus de cent kilomètres, je pouvais sans hésiter le repérer et le tuer, et rien n'y personne ne pourrais me retenir…

_-Imagine que des randonneurs s'aventure dans la région, je sais on est loin de tout mais quand même… Je sens que je pourrais tuer un homme sans regrets…J'ai tellement soif…_

Elle saisit mon visage dans ses mains et me rassura.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett , tu n'es pas seul, nous ne sommes pas seuls… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment suis moi et ton instinct fera le reste. _

S'en suivis une course folle à travers les arbres, ma vitesse me surpris moi-même, j'entrepris de suivre mon rayon de soleil, facilement repérable à cause de sa chevelure dorée qui dénotait du vert de la forêt. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite à courir en parallèle d'un groupe de biche, Rose me lança un regard qui donna le départ de la tuerie.

Je sautais à la gorge du premier animal à ma portée et déposait mes crocs sur sa carotide comme mes lèvres sur la bouche Rosalie. Sauf que se baiser là, était mortel. Je sentis le sang remplir ma gorge et peu à peu le feu diminua. Je me relevais quelques secondes après, prêt à me ruer vers une autre biche, quand une odeur m'assaillit.

Cette odeur je ne pouvais l'oublier, je n'avais pas finis de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire que mon corps rentrait déjà en action. Mes jambes me portaient à toute allure vers cette senteur, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même ma belle qui, je l'entendais, était sur mes talons. Cette odeur, c'était l'odeur de mon tueur, encore quelques foulées et je serais face à lui.

Il se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et poussa un rugissement tonitruant pour m'effrayer, mais à présent le prédateur c'était moi. Je le contemplais pendant quelques secondes, comme on jauge un ennemi avant un combat. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas de combat. D'un bond mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et je le tuais.

Quand j'eu finis de m'abreuver, je sentis le feu dans ma gorge disparaitre complètement, mon esprit était de nouveau clair et la seule odeur qui m'obsédais c'étais le goût sucré de Rose. Je la vis percher en haut d'un arbre, sur une branche et je sus qu'elle m'avait prudemment observée du haut de son perchoir. J'escaladais l'arbre avec une facilité déconcertante pour la rejoindre. Elle m'accueilli avec un sourire.

- _Salut mon Monkey man, alors sa va mieux ?_

_-Oui beaucoup mieux maintenant je peu me consacrer uniquement à toi_

Son visage étincelait, elle était si belle, je l'empoignais et l'embrassais avec passion. Je fus tellement brutal que nous nous retrouvâmes au pied de l'arbre la branche qui nous portait brisée.

Je l'enlaçais, laissant mon corps s'emmêler autour du sien, je sentis un désir nouveau s'emparer de moi, elle me repoussa gentiment et me murmura :

_-Nous ne sommes pas seul mon monkey man, souvient toi…_

Je me souvins alors de ces paroles qui avaient précédées notre chasse.

_-C'est vrai que j'ai sentis des fragrances assez étranges tout autour de nous, qui sont ces gens…leurs cœurs ne battent pas, ce sont donc des vampires comme nous._

_-Oui mon ange, comme nous ce sont des vampires, c'est ma famille et la tienne à présent, ils nous surveillent depuis ton réveil au cas où il se passerait quelque chose._

_-Tu veux dire au cas où je tuerais quelqu'un ! M'esclaffai-je. Je veux les rencontrer_.

Rosalie me pris la main et m'emmena avec elle.

_-Alors vient, il est temps de te les présenter._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec les Cullen

Main dans la main nous sommes retournés vers le cottage dans lequel je m'étais réveillé. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de l'observé, il semblait insignifiant au milieu de tout ces arbres gigantesques, pourtant à l'intérieur je me suis sentis tout petit, comme un enfant qui emménage dans sa nouvelle demeure. Tout était nouveau, j'allais devoir m'habituer à tous sa.

Nous passâmes rapidement les premières pièces, Rosalie s'arrêta devant une porte, la main sur la poignée elle se tourna vers moi.

_-Est tu prêt à les rencontrer, surtout n'est pas peur ils ne te veulent aucuns mal, si tu ne te sens pas prêt nous pouvons remettre sa à plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une trop forte émotion te bouleverse._

_-Oui, d'accord, attend juste une minute._

J'étais bouillant à l'intérieur bien que ma peau soit glaciale. J'entrepris de me calmer, je détendis mes muscles uns à uns, fit le vide dans ma tête et essaya d'écarter le feu qui revenait déjà dans ma gorge. Ma nouvelle famille était derrière cette porte, il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur.

_-C'est bon on peut y aller._

La porte s'ouvrit et devant moi, se tenait trois vampires adultes, deux hommes et une femme. Je ne sentis aucuns dangers immédiats, même si le plus jeune des hommes me fixait bizarrement.

La femme me souriait tout en restant en retrait derrière l'homme aux cheveux blond. Celui-ci semblait la protéger, je compris immédiatement qu'il formait un couple. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune et après un signe d'approbation de sa part il s'avança vers moi.

_-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Esmée qui est ma compagne et Edward que je considère comme mon fils. Tu connais déjà Rose. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le clan Cullen.  
><em>

Il semblait tous tellement humain… Mis à part leur beauté quasi surnaturelle, tout en eux respirait l'humanité. J'eus donc le réflexe de m'avancer vers lui pour lui serrer la main, habitude inutile de mon ancienne vie qui me revenait en mémoire. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, Rosalie se planta devant moi, prête à me retenir. Je la regardais étonné.

_-Je me sens bien Rose, déstresse ma belle, je ne vais tuer personne, enfin pas pour le moment ! _Rigolais-je

Le dénommé Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rosalie ce qui lui permis de se détendre.

_- Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir parmi nous, c'est moi qui ai procédé à ta transformation. Je suis le vampire le plus âgé de la famille. C'est moi qui est créé tous ses membres, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir._

_ Comme tu as pu le constater, la transformation ne se fait pas sans douleur et je refuse de l'infliger à une personne qui n'en aurait pas, en quelque sorte... besoin. Rosalie à tenu à t'avoir près d'elle voilà pourquoi j'ai consentit à te transformer. _

_Je suis à ta disposition si tu as les moindres interrogations sur ta condition ou sur autre chose._

La jeune femme, au corps si petit et si frêle, qui depuis le début était en retrait s'avança vers moi, gardant tout de même une distance respectueuse.

_- Bonjour Emmett, ravie de te connaître. Comme te la dit mon mari je me prénomme Esmée. Je suis en quelques sortes le côté maternelle de ce clan. Si tu as besoins de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas à venir me consulter. Je sais que les débuts en tant que nouveau-né sont terribles, tu va avoir besoin d'énormément de soutient car au début la soif de sang humain est insupportable._

Rosalie se crispa à l'évocation de cette nourriture qui était bannis de notre alimentation. Elle se tourna vers moi inquiète de ma réaction.

Le plus jeune pris la parole pour la première fois.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je le surveille et pour le moment il est plutôt calme._

Je tournais la tête en direction de cet Edward appréciant moyennement qu'il utilise le diminutif de ma belle. Je sentis une vague de colère inattendue m'envahir, et soudain je n'eus plus qu'une envie , ui arracher la tête.

Je pris immédiatement une posture d'attaque. J'étais prêt à laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus quand il prit la parole.

_-Euh Rosalie, dit à ton malabar géant de se calmer, et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, qu'on est frère et sœur, parce que là il n'est vraiment pas content…_

La manière dont il prononça ces paroles me fit changer d'attitude, j'éclatais de rire, il ressemblait tellement à mon plus jeune frère. Je me retrouvais devant moi avec quatre vampires complètement interloqués, qui devaient me prendre pour un cinglé, pour moi la situation était hilarante.

J'étais un vampire.

On ne voyait sa que dans les livres ! Edward sembla me comprendra et me rejoignis dans ma folie, esquissant quelques rires discrets. Rosalie ne mit pas longtemps à se joindre à nous,notre attitude étant communicative.

Esmée nous interrompu, d'une voix mêlée de sermon et d'ironie.

_-A oui c'est vraiment très drôle ! Un vampire nouveau-né à la maison, qui peut tous nous tuer au moindre changement d'émotion et vous, vous êtes morts de rire. Carlisle dit leur de se calmer ! Il faut absolument qu'Edward puisse garder son sérieux, pour surveiller Emmett. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce cottage finisse en miettes, comme quand Rosalie s'est énervée le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. J'y tiens à celui là !_

_-D'accord tout le monde, reprenez votre sérieux car les jours à venir ne vont pas être facile. Il va falloir gérer Emmett le mieux possible, mais avant toute chose, t'es tu vu en tant que vampire ?_

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, me rendant compte que mon aspect avait du changer. J'espérais ne pas être trop différent, j'aimais mon allure de grand gaillard au visage enfantin. Esmée se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et souleva avec une facilité déconcertante pour une si petite femme, le miroir imposant qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Elle s'avança vers moi attendant mon approbation.

_-Rose, vient à côté de moi s'il te plait, j'angoisse à mort là. Imagine que je ne me reconnaisse pas…._

Elle se tourna vers moi et avec un air malicieux me dit :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours ce chasseur joufflue errant au milieu de la forêt. _

_-Je te remercie pour le joufflu, souriai-je. Bon allez assez d'attente, montrez moi le monstre que je suis !_

Esmée retourna le miroir, et le reflet que je vis ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Je m'avançais pour mieux contempler l'individu, posant une main sur le cadre du miroir. C'était un homme beau, à la peau très claire. Il sembla fait de pierre et solide comme un roc. C'était toujours moi mais en beau. Mes épaules larges semblaient encore plus volumineuses qu'auparavant je me fis la sensation d'être un géant. Même mes yeux rouge cramoisis ne m'étonnèrent pas, j'avais une allure me plaisait.

_-Pas mal le mec, je crois que je suis plutôt bien en monstre finalement, m'exclamais-je. _

Cette découverte de mon nouveau physique passée, je m'inquiétais soudainement d'autre chose. Je sentais que ce nouveau corps, que je regardais dans le miroir, était une machine à tuer, et que je pouvais tout détruire à la moindre contrariété.

_-Alors maintenant que cette broutille est passée, j'aimerais savoir comment me contrôler. Car en ce moment j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent en pleine crise ! Mes émotions ne cessent de changer, je passe de la colère au rire, de la peur à la joie, c'est vachement flippant !_

_Et puis il y a ma famille… quand je pense à eux, je me sens tellement mal de les abandonnés, de ne plus les revoir, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout bousiller en quelques secondes…._

Je sentis alors ma main se crisper sur le cadre du miroir et réduire en cendres un morceau de celui-ci. Me laissant emporter par mon émotion, je pris le miroir et le lança violemment contre la cheminée. Je me sentis immédiatement enlacer de manière brutale. La colère brouillait ma vision si parfaite. J'entrepris de me débattre de cette étreinte forcée. Quand je réussi à distinguer son visage affolé….

Rosalie était devant moi et me regardait complètement terrorisée, ses traits si parfaits tordus par l'inquiétude la transformais. Je me détendis aussitôt. L'étreinte se fit moins présente puis au bout d'une minute elle se relâcha complètement, Carlisle et Edward m'ayant rendu ma liberté.

_-Rose, mon ange, excuse moi, je suis désolé… Mais c'est si difficile de se contrôler… Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour y arriver._

Je n'osais pas la prendre dans mes bras, de peur qu'elle me rejette. Elle du comprendre mon inquiétude car elle vint se serrer contre moi, son visage au creux de mon cou.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est très difficile de se maîtriser, c'est juste que cette douleur, c'est à cause de moi que tu la ressens. C'est par ma faute que tu ne pourras jamais revoir ta famille…_

Edward intervint avant que je puisse lui répondre.

_-Il s'inquiète de leur condition financière, ils sont une famille modeste. Emmett faisait rentrer régulièrement de l'argent dans son foyer par le biais de la chasse et de la vente du gibier. Son père travail à la scierie mais sa ne suffit pas. Quant à ses frères, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour chasser seuls, et sa mère s'occupe du reste de la famille. _

Je regardais le jeune homme complètement étonné, comment pouvais t'il savoir tout ça…Voyant mon hébétude il entreprit de m'expliquer.

_-J'ai un don, je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens et connaitre leurs pensées. Je lis en toi depuis ton arrivée, c'est comme ça que j'ai saisis ton humeur. Écoute-moi, j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'ai reçu un héritage assez conséquent de la part de mes parents. J'ai réussi à le faire fructifier au fil des ans. Je suis prêt à t'en céder une part pour que tu la donnes à ta famille. _

_Maintenant tu es mon frère et la paix de ton esprit nous importe à tous…_

Je n'étais pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins et refuser un pareil don, qui pourrait aider mes proches était inconcevable.

_-C'est ok Edward, j'accepte avec soulagement ta proposition. Cependant j'ai une requête . Est-ce que je pourrais aller leur déposer moi-même ?_

_-Si vous le permettez je vais lui répondre, intervint Carlisle. Je vais être honnête, être végétarien est très difficile, il te faudra des années avant de te contrôler. Si tu va déposer l'argent toi-même, tu tueras toute ta famille car l'odeur du sang sera trop envoûtante. Alors non ce n'est pas possible. . .Edward ira déposer un sac avec la somme convenue, chez toi ce soir._

La voix de Carlisle était ferme et ne laissait aucunes négociations possibles. Il prit son fils par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers une autre pièce.

_-Nous allons organiser ton départ pour la ville Edward, vient avec moi dans le bureau, il faut rassembler l'argent. En attendant Emmett va avec Rosalie et Esmée, elles vont t'expliquer ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours._

Je suivais les deux jeunes femmes, qui tout en m'emmenant dans le grand salon, m'expliquait que j'allais vivre des moments très difficiles, pareil à un drogué qui n'aurait pas pris sa dose d'héroïne, je serais en manque de gorge me brûlerait quasi continuellement et d'autres horreurs dans ce genre sauf que je n'écoutais pas vraiment...

Je pris un air qui semblait attentif, tout en réfléchissant à mes propres plans…Je devais profiter de l'absence d'Edward pour planifier mon excursion vers la ville.

J'avais bien l'attention de voir une dernière fois ma famille et rien n'y personne ne m'en empêcherait, j'étais un nouveau-né, donc plus fort et surtout plus rapide que mes congénères…

Tout à l'heure je partirais... mais seul.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Massacre

Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'on est un vampire. Edward et Carlisle ne s'étaient absentés que quelques minutes quand ils revinrent dans le grand salon.

_**- Ça y'est, nous avons tout mis au point avec Edward, il partira à la tombée de la nuit et ira déposer le sac chez les McCarty. Nous avons rassemblé la somme de 100 000 $. Cela nous semble convenable pour subvenir aux besoins d'une famille de cinq personnes, ils pourront largement s'en sortir et même plus. Le sac est dans le bureau.**_

Edward s'arrêta sur moi pendant que Carlisle parlait et commença à me scruter. J'entonnais aussitôt une comptine dans ma tête pour l'empêcher de deviner mes plans. Il parut surpris en me regardant. Mais je passais outre, il fallait absolument que je quitte la pièce, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à lui.

_**- Je me demandais, s'il serait possible de leur écrire une lettre… Pour leur expliquer ma disparition. Je serais bref et ne leur révélerait rien sur ma nouvelle condition. Je ne veux pas que mes parents continuent à vivre en se demandant si je suis vivant ou mort.**_

_**- Bien sûr, **_me répondis Carlisle sur un ton compatissant_**. C'est une très bonne idée. Si tu veux, il y a de quoi écrire dans le bureau. Prends un peu de temps pour leur faire tes adieux par écrit. **_

Il regarda tout de même Edward qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Ma supercherie avait marché. J'embrassais rapidement Rosalie sur le front et me dirigeais vers le bureau.

La porte refermée, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Je saisis le sac, ouvris la fenêtre et sautais à l'extérieur puis me mis à courir à toute allure. Si j'avais eu un cœur il aurait explosé dans ma poitrine.

Les arbres défilaient à grande vitesse, des rochers explosaient à mon passage, je n'avais pas le temps de faire attention, ma trajectoire était toute tracée et je ne savais pas combien de temps il fallait aux Cullen pour remarquer ma disparition et me rattraper. Le temps ne comptait plus, seul mon but apparaissait : Rejoindre Gatlinburg, ma ville natale.

J'étais fasciné par mon endurance et ma rapidité. La fatigue n'ayant aucune prise sur mon organisme, je ne mis pas plus d'une heure pour rallier les quelques centaines de kilomètres qui me séparait de mon ancienne maison.

Celle-ci se trouvait loin de la ville, près de l'usine de scierie aux abords de la forêt. Mon père en était le responsable, il devait pouvoir intervenir à n'importe quel moment en cas de pépin. L'usine était calme, les ouvriers avaient fini depuis moins d'une heure, quelques trainards buvaient des bières à l'intérieur.

Ma maison se trouvait un peu plus loin, à l'abri du vacarme de l'usine. Elle se dressait fièrement, simple et rustique.

Je stoppais net ma contemplation quand j'aperçus mon père. Il était dehors en train de couper du bois pour le poêle. Ma mère devait commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer même si je n'en avais aucunement besoin.

Grave erreur.

L'odeur du sang frais emplit mes poumons, mon regard se braqua sur mon paternel, que dis-je sur ma proie…

Tout bascula. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Des sentiments ? Je n'en avais aucuns. J'étais un vampire et j'avais besoin de me nourrir.

Mon père se retourna et m'aperçut. Il s'avança aussitôt vers moi, apparemment soulagé de me voir. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres, il remarqua mon visage de tueur, mes lèvres retroussées et mes dents affutées. Il stoppa net et hoqueta de peur.

D'un bond je le rejoignis et le saisissais par le col, le soulevant du sol par la seule force de mon bras, je contemplais la peur dans le regard de ma future victime. J'entendais chaque palpitation de son cœur, je voyais chaque veine de son cou, et je humais son sang. Ce breuvage si délicieux, si appétissant. J'allais planter mes crocs dans le cou de mon propre père quand il me murmura :

**-Emmett…non…**

Sa voix était rauque, déformée par ma main qui l'étranglait. Ce fût comme un déclic, mon esprit devint clair, j'allais tuer mon père. Je savais que cet instant de lucidité ne durerais pas, il fallait que j'agisse et vite car l'odeur du sang était la plus forte.

Je lâchais prise aussitôt, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres sur un tas de foin et je cherchais ma prochaine victime pour étancher ma soif…

L'odeur du sang était facilement repérable, même si l'alcool l'atténuait un peu, ses fragrances étaient extrêmement puissantes pour moi. Je tournais la tête vers l'usine, courut vers l'entrée et défonçait la porte. Je repérais mes proies, quatre hommes autour d'une table en train de battre les cartes.

Ils n'avaient aucunes chances, je fondis sur eux.

Je tordis le cou au premier pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, écrasa la cage thoracique du deuxième, frappais le troisième à la tête et enfin enfonçais mes crocs dans la gorge du quatrième.

Son sang emplit ma gorge comme le nectar sacré. Il coula en moi et emplit chacun de mes vaisseaux. Son goût délicieux calma peu à peu ma gorge.

Quand le feu se fût un peu atténué, je rejetais le cadavre de l'ouvrier et sauta sur un autre, les vidant de leur sang les uns après les autres, me délectant de chaque gorgée. Même quand la soif n'était plus là, je continuais par pure gourmandise. C'était si bon.

Quand je fus enfin satisfait et repu je m'arrêtais. L'esprit enfin libérée de mon obsession, je constatai le massacre. Quatre cadavres, quatre morts, quatre victimes.

J'avais tué. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais chassé l'homme. Je me dégoutais. A cet instant je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus seul. Edward se trouvait à l'entrée et m'observais.

_**-Edward… Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai faillis tuer mon père… L'odeur du sang était tellement puissante vous aviez raison… Alors j'ai du choisir, et je les ai tué.**_

Je bredouillais ces excuses minables, me sentant tellement coupable. Toutes paroles sortant de ma bouche semblaient être un mensonge car après tout j'avais pris du plaisir à les tuer et à boire leur sang. Le frère de Rosalie me rejoignit en quelques pas.

_**- Emmet, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire disparaître les corps, j'irais voir ton père et ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison.**_

-_**Rentrer ?**_ Cette idée me parue complètement absurde. J'avais bravé les instructions de Carlisle et assassiner des gens. Jamais Rosalie n'accepterais de me revoir.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me saisit par les épaules, fixant son regard dans le mien. Sa voix prit une teinte ferme et autoritaire.

_**- Il faut que tu te calme et que tu te reprennes. Tu as tué des gens ce soir et bu leur sang. C'est normal, ça fait partie de toi, de ta nature, les vampires sont des tueurs.**_

_**Sauf que nous les Cullen, nous avons décidé de choisir une autre voie que tu as également choisis. Malgré tout, tes instincts meurtriers sont viscéralement inscrit en toi, il va te falloir énormément de temps pour te contrôler. **_

_**Ce genre de chose arrive fréquemment les premières années. Tu va devoir nous faire confiance et nous écouter. Sans quoi on ne pourra pas te protéger et t'empêcher de recommencer. Maintenant écarte-toi.**_

J'obéis et reculais vers l'entrée. Edward saisis deux corps, les calant sur ses épaules il sortit en courant de l'usine, me murmurant au passage d'attendre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et reproduit le même schéma avec les deux autres corps.

A son retour il nettoya l'intérieur de l'usine, effaçant toutes les traces de sang et de présences des hommes, puis il revint vers moi et m'arracha mon t-shirt tâchés de sang, il le jeta au sol et l'incendia.

Les dernières preuves de mes crimes se consumèrent à mes pieds.

La voix d'Edward me parvint, un peu lointaine, m'interrompant dans la contemplation des flammes.

_**- J'ai enfouis les corps dans la forêt, on mettra quelques jours à les retrouver, je vais aller voir ton père pour le rassurer. Ensuite nous retournerons au cottage rejoindre les autres pour partir. Ils ont du préparer notre départ pendant que je te courais après.**_

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de me sortir de ma torpeur.

-_**Partir mais ou ça ? Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que si tu étais venu seul c'était pour me dire que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, que Rosalie ne voulait plus de moi.**_

_**-Emmett, nous te comprenons, nous sommes tous passés par là. Si je suis venu seul, c'est parce que je cours le plus vite, et que dans cette situation là rien ne sers d'être à plusieurs. Ta soif de sang t'empêchait de nous écouter, il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. **_

_**Quant à Rosalie elle t'aime toujours, elle rassemble ses affaires, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. Car maintenant il faut déménager pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sortons, va m'attendre à la lisière de la forêt, moi je vais voir ton père.**_

Soulagé que ma nouvelle famille ne m'abandonne pas, j'obéis à Edward et restais cacher pendant qu'il rentrait dans mon ancienne maison. Il me rejoignit au bout d'une heure. La rencontre avait été un peu longue... Edward m'en fit le résumé.

_**- Ils sont très chaleureux, bien qu'au début un peu méfiants... Je leur ai dit que tu as eu un accident de chasse, et que tu t'étais enfui de la clinique dans lequel mon père te soignait. J'ai raconté à ton père que tu étais sous l'emprise de médicaments, en pleine crise de paranoïa quand tu la soulevé du sol.**_

_**J'ai continué en lui disant que tu étais retourné à la clinique, qu'on t'avais ramené pour te soigner et qu'ils auraient de tes nouvelles, dans peu de temps. **_

_**Dans quelques jours on leur écrira pour leur dire que tu as succombé à tes blessures et on leur fera parvenir l'argent comme étant un gain de jeu. Maintenant on rentre.**_

J'étais encore sous le choc de ma tuerie et les paroles d'Edward pénétraient lentement dans mon cerveau qui les assimilait sans vraiment les comprendre. Le trajet du retour me parut plus long, plus pénible, je m'inquiétais de la réaction de ma belle, allais t'elle me quitter ?

Arrivé au cottage, Rosalie m'attendais à l'extérieur, elle se rua vers moi, m'enlaçant avec force. Edward disparu à l'intérieur de la maison, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

_**-Emmett, ne disparait plus jamais. A présent je suis à liée à toi, et j'en mourrais si tu devais partir. J'étais tellement inquiète.**_

Elle semblait bouleversée, je m'en voulus de lui avoir fait aussi peur. A ce moment précis, tout était loin, mon envie de faire mes adieux à ma famille, le massacre que j'avais provoqué. Tous sa me paru infimes face à la perte de ma bien-aimée.

_**- Je te le promets. Plus jamais. A présent nous somme deux âmes sœurs liées pour l'éternité.**_

Nos retrouvailles furent courtes, interrompues par Edward qui revenait.

-_** Bon les tourtereaux, je suis désolé de vous déranger dans un moment de romantisme extrême, mais comme le malabar c'est légèrement laissé aller, nous devons déménager. **_

Rosalie fusilla son frère du regard, qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux, puis il reprit.

_**- Le départ est pour maintenant. Aller chercher vos affaires et rejoignez nous au garage. **_

_**Nous partons.**_

Lucile Page 4 12/07/2011


	7. Chapitre 6:Nouvelle vie,nouvelle passion

Plus de six mois, c'était écoulés depuis notre départ de Smokey Mountains. Depuis j'avais appris beaucoup de choses auprès de ma nouvelle famille.

Carlisle m'aidait à comprendre mon état de vampire et m'expliquait chaque jour pourquoi il était préférable d'être végétarien. Il me raconta son histoire et son passage chez les Volturi.

Esmée quant à elle se montrait une mère de remplacement exceptionnelle, elle avait su me rassurer et me sermonner quant il le fallait. Après tout je n'avais que 20 ans et je gardais mon côté bagarreur et rebelle de ma vie humaine.

J'aimais me disputer et me chamailler avec Edward. Parfois on y allait un peu fort et une ou deux antiquités en pâtissaient… Esmée était toujours là pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, mais elle était ravie de l'influence que j'avais sur son fils.

Depuis mon arrivée dans leur clan, Edward s'amusait, il se prenait moins au sérieux et parfois même il transformait son air mélancolique d'éternel malheureux en une bouille d'adolescent hilare.

J'étais accepté et mes écarts aussi….

Certes j'étais végétarien… 95 pour cent du temps, mais parfois j'avais beaucoup de mal à me contrôler et pour ne pas perdre l'esprit je partais en chasse au côté de mon nouveau frère. Nous avions nos cibles.

Les malfrats et bandits, les hommes qui ne méritaient pas, selon nous de vivre. Edward lisaient dans leur esprit et dès qu'il repérait un tueur, un psychopathe ou même pire, on y allait.

Carlisle ne nous approuvait pas, Esmée me défendait en justifiant le fait qu'il valait mieux que je me sèvre petit à petit et que je ne tue plus d'innocent. Quant à Rosalie elle s'en fichait, du moment que je ne parte plus.

Rosalie. Ma belle. Mon Amour. J'étais complètement accro, c'était elle ma dose d'héroïne véritable. Le sang humain avait de moins en moins d'emprise sur moi, c'était juste histoire d'être fort. Par contre Rosalie était ma drogue.

Au fil des mois j'avais appris à la connaître et à l'aimer chaque jour d'avantage. J'aimais la charrier sur son côté princesse et capricieuse et la complimenter sur son intelligence, sa franchise et surtout sa beauté.

J'avais connu nombre de filles avant elle, j'étais un coureur et mon lit n'était jamais vide le soir. Seulement avec Rose c'était différemment, les sentiments que j'avais pour elle multipliait mon plaisir.

Nous nous étions installés dans un manoir, proche de la maison du reste des Cullens car nous tenions à avoir notre intimité. J'avais cependant des réserves quant à nos nuits d'amour, j'étais un nouveau-né et je commençais tout juste à contrôler ma force, je craignais toujours de la blessée.

Ce jour-là je rentrais d'une partie de chasse avec Edward, j'allais directement sous la douche pour effacer le sang qui me tâchais.

L'eau chaude coula sur ma peau glaciale, la température n'avait pas d'importance mais j'aimais la buée qui emplissait la cabine, Rose me laissant toujours des mots sur la vitre. Cette fois-ci je vis inscrits : « J'arrive… »

Elle ne se fit pas attendre, ma beauté me rejoignit sous la douche. Elle plaqua son corps nu couleur porcelaine contre le mien, et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, partant de mon cou et descendant prudemment…

Notre passion était dévastatrice et je m'inquiétais d'avance pour la salle de bain. Pour ne pas causer trop de dégâts je saisis son corps de déesse et la porta jusqu'à notre lit.

Je la posais encore trempée sur notre couvre lit et parsemais chaque parties de son corps de baisers brûlants. Ma Rose gémissait de plaisir et chaque souffle qui sortait de sa bouche, avait le goût et l'odeur d'un fruit sucré, rendant mon désir pour elle plus ardant.

J'attendais qu'elle soit au summum du bien-être pour aller plus loin. Je n'eu pas à patienter longtemps, un murmure s'échappa de sa bouche pulpeuse :

_**-Oh Emmett, j'ai t'en besoin de toi…**_

Alors je m'allongeais sur elle, laissant nos corps se mêler naturellement. Mes muscles rentraient en actions, mes épaules se mouvaient avec force. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de chercher les miennes comme pour me dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi, que je lui étais essentiel.

Notre plaisir n'étais pas discrets… Nos gémissements emplir bientôt notre chambre, traduisant le bonheur que nous avions d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Nos ébats se poursuivirent une grande partie de la nuit, j'avais soif d'elle, soif de son corps et rien ne pouvait nous rassasier l'un de l'autre.

A la lueur des premiers rayons de soleil, elle me plaqua sur le sol, m'embrassa puis me regarda, les yeux pétillants de joies et dans un sourire me dit :

_**-Merci mon Monkey Man, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je t'aime mon amour.**_

_**-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt doué ! La raillais-je. **_Reprenant mon sérieux, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies._** Moi aussi je t'aime ma beauté, plus que tout.**_

Cette nuit là je mettais complètement laisser aller et les dégâts étaient là pour nous le rappeler. Nous eûmes à peines le temps de nous rhabiller qu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

_**-Est-ce qu'il y à des survivants ? Ou alors la passion est une nouvelle cause de décès chez les vampires. **_Rigola Edward.

Rosalie se chargea de répondre à son frère.

_**-Ahahaha très dôle Monsieur l'intello, tout le monde ne passe pas ses nuits la tête dans les bouquins. **_Répliqua ma Belle en le fusillant du regard_**. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'on y est allé un peu fort…**_

_**-Un peu fort ? Chère sœur, c'est un euphémisme, votre chambre à maintenant une vue panoramique et en plein air de l'extérieur ! Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de voisins, sinon ils auraient cru à un tremblement de terre. D'ailleurs j'ai faillis mesurer les ondes sismiques cette nuit.**_

J'explosais de rire, Edward devenait de plus un plus drôle ces temps-ci.

_**-Bien joué mec, cette vanne je la retiens pour quand tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur, en attendant Rosalie et moi apprécions particulièrement la nouvelle architecture du Manoir !**_

_**Bon je ne sais pas vous mais je commence à avoir faim, un tour dans la forêt à la recherche d'un ours ou deux sa vous dit ?**_

Rosalie me poussa de la main manquant de me faire basculer.

_**-Emmett ! Tu es incroyable, tu t'es nourris hier ! Comment peux-tu déjà ressentir les effets de la faim ? Si tu continus à dévorer tout les ours de la région, tu va créer une espèce en voie de disparition !**_

Je continuais tout de même à la solliciter, la poussant, la suppliant de m'accompagner, la prenant dans mes bras pour la charmer, transformant ainsi ma proposition de chasse en chamaillerie.

Elle faisait semblant de résister, éclatant de rire à chacune de mes supplications, elle était si belle quand elle riait.

D'un coup je stoppais net mes pitreries, conscient de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je savais parfaitement ce qui me restait à faire.

Alors au milieu des décombres de notre passion, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, mis un genou à terre, puis prononça ces quelques mots :

_**-Rose veux tu m'épouser ?**_

Lucile Page 3 13/07/2011


	8. Chapter 7: Préparatifs et complications

Rose resta immobile comme une statue de marbre, mais sa catatonie ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand elle comprit enfin ce que je lui demandais, elle me répondit en me sautant au cou.

_**-Oui Emmett, bien sur que oui !**_

Je saisis ma beauté dans mes bras et la fis tournoyé comme une poupée de chiffons. Sa y'est elle allait m'appartenir pour l'éternité. J'étais tellement en train de planer sur mon nuage que je ne me souvenais même plus de la présence d'Edward.

_**-Sa y'est tu va avoir la corde cou !**_ Ricana-t'il.

_**-Oui, mais qu'elle jolie corde. **_ Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Pour le besoin de cet évènement nous avions une fois de plus déménagé, cette fois-ci nos bagages étaient posés en Alaska chez le clan des Denali. D'autres vampires végétariens qui avaient acceptés de nous accueillir pour l'occasion. Les Cullen les connaissaient depuis des décennies, et un lien familial c'était tissés entre eux.

Il était inconcevable pour Rosalie de se marier sans ses amies : Tanya, Kate et Irina ainsi que le couple Carmen et Eleazar. Les trois sœurs étaient aussi blondes et presque aussi belles que Rose. Le clan nous avait donc acceptés avec joies.

_**-Bienvenue, mes amis. Rose chérie vient dans mes bras que je te félicite. **_

_**-Merci Tanya, je suis tellement heureuse. Je vous présente à tous mon Emmett, celui qui ma choisis et que j'ai trouvé.**_

_**-Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance Emmett, nous sommes amis avec les Cullen depuis toujours. Vous êtes ici chez vous et nous vous aiderons avec plaisir pour organiser la cérémonie et contenir les invités. **_

_**-Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide vu ce qu'a prévu Rose !**_rigolai-je

_**- Sa ne m'étonnes pas,**_ enchérit la dénommée Kate. _**Rosalie ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure ! Mais c'est aussi sa qui la rend unique.**_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent épuisantes, même pour un vampire. Rosalie voulait un mariage grandiose, aussi somptueux que celui d'une princesse. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas besoin de sommeil car l'organisation nous accapara presque vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Rosalie c'était transformée en une vraie boule de nerfs, organisant tout ce qui concernait la décoration, les habits et la cérémonie avec Esmée, Kate, Irina et Tanya.

_**-Esmée est tu sur d'avoir commandée des lys rose et des roses blanches, et ma robe est t'elle prête ? **_

_**-Oui Rosalie, j'en suis **_répondit Esmée d'un ton las. _**Elles arriveront dans une semaine. Ta robe est dans la chambre, soigneusement enfermée dans sa house. Irina viens juste de la ramener.**_

_**- Nous avons également reçu toutes les réponses des invités, **_ajouta Tanya_**. La plupart sont positives. Il ne manque plus que celle des Volturi…**_

_**-J'en suis ravie, **_répondit Rose_**. Avec un peu de chances il ne viendront pas !**_

La famille qui faisait office de référence chez les vampires avait appris pour le mariage. Leur invitation avait provoquée nombre de débat, Rosalie ne souhaitant pas qu'ils soient présents. Cependant Carlisle avait eu le dernier mot.

_**-Rose, il est nécessaire de l'aient invités. Ils on eu vent de l'évènement et il serait plus que malvenus de ne pas les convier. Les Volturi sont certainement inquiet de voir notre famille s'agrandir, ils seront rassurés en voyant qu'Emmett n'a aucuns dons particuliers et qu'il ne représente donc pas une menace pour eux. La décision est prise. Les Volturi seront de la fête.**_

Ma belle avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours mais la frénésie de l'organisation avait finit par lui changer les idées, lui faisant oublié la venu prochaine des Volturi. Jusqu'au jour ou un émissaire de marque arriva pour annoncer leur réponse.

Nous étions tous en train de vaquer à nos occupations, moi en train d'essayer pour la énième fois mon costume avec l'aide de Carmen et d'Eléazar. Rosalie rassemblant les derniers accessoires pour sa tenue avec Kate, Irina et Esmée.

Carlisle s'occupait en lisant les brochures d'un philosophe mort depuis des siècles. Edward était en compagnie de Tanya et jouait du piano, celle-ci ayant un sérieux penchant pour mon beau-frère.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent.

La jeune fille était enveloppée dans une cape noire qui faisait ressortir son visage pâle et ses yeux rouge vifs. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres vampires.

Le premier me fit l'effet d'être un insecte à côté de lui. Il était géant, sa carrure impressionnante se mouvant avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans aucun doute celui là c'était un tueur.

Le deuxième se collait à la jeune fille, il n'était pas très grand et plutôt commun, mais son regard vous térrifiait, il voulait dire _« Approche et tu le regretteras ». _

En quelques minutes tout le monde avait ressenti leur arrivée, nous nous étions tous rejoint à l'extérieur.

Ces gars là me foutaient la frousse, malgré notre supériorité numérique (nous étions dix contre trois), je sentis que contre le trio, s'il devait y avoir une confrontation, nous serions tous mort.

Carlisle prit les devant et s'approcha du petit groupe, son amabilité me sembla plus que polie et respectueuse.

_**-Jane,Félix, Alec, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Que nous vaut votre visite ?**_

La jeune fille, se démarqua de ses compères, c'était elle le chef.

_**-Carlisle ravi de te voir ainsi que ta famille. Je viens en tant que messagère, Alec et Félix m'accompagne, histoire de gouter à l'exotisme de votre région. **_

Elle prononça ces paroles avec un sadisme dégoulinant, l'exotisme était synonyme d'humain. Je doutais que le trio est autant de répartit que moi et Edward à ce sujet. Ils devaient s'attaquer à n'importe qui, du moment qu'il comblait leur faim. Carlisle semblait aussi avoir comprit, il garde tout de même son calme.

_**-Et bien Jane, j'espère que votre visite ne nous forcera pas à déménager, tu connais notre régime spécial. Il serait malvenu que nous soyons obligé de partir à cause de quelques… excès.**_

_**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, Aro ma expliqué votre bizarrerie… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous attarder. Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens vous apporter un message. **_

_**Aro, Caïus et Marcus vous remercie chaleureusement de votre invitation. Malheureusement ils ne pourront assister à la cérémonie, leur présence étant requise ailleurs.**_

_**-Rien de grave j'espère**_. S'inquiéta mon futur beau-père.

_**-Non. Il s'agit d'incidents qui les obligent à voyager jusqu'en Allemagne. C'est la guerre là-bas et certains dirigeants ont constitué une escouade spéciale, composé de vampires adultes. Aro a décidé d'y mettre un terme. C'est inconcevable que nous puissions être au service des hommes.**_

_**-Je vois…. Merci d'avoir transmis le massage en personne. Tu leur feras part de notre gratitude et de notre compréhension. Souhaitez-vous patienter ici ? Je crois savoir que vous préférez voyager de nuit.**_

_**-Non sa ira nous avons une longue route. Cependant il reste un point à régler. **_

Jane se retourna vers le grand trapu et commença à fouiller dans un sac qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa propre cape.

L'atmosphère se fit tout un coup plus lourde et plus pesante. Je mettais rendu compte que tout le monde était tendu, face à cette adolescente aux allures de cheftaine. A nan pas douté elle devait faire partit de ces vampires spéciaux. Je me rapprochais discrètement d'Edward pour l'interrogé.

_**-Hey Mr le médium, qu'est ce qui se passe… Elle me fout les jetons la gamine, et son acolyte n'est pas mieux. **_

_**-Tu as raisons d'avoir peur, Jane à le pouvoir d'infliger à quiconque une douleur si intense, que le seul souhait de sa victime serait de mourir. Et tu vois le plus jeune des vampires, il s'appelle Alec et c'est son jumeau, son pouvoir est encore pire. Il annihile tout tes sens, et te rend aussi vulnérable qu'un jeune nourrisson. Quant à Félix, il est juste là pour décorer, c'est une sorte d'armoire à glace géante pour effrayer les novices, mais ne doute pas de sa force, il pourrait t'arracher la tête d'une seule main !**_

_**-A ouais quand même, en fait les jumeaux, ces des demi-portions maléfiques ?**_

Ma blague fit esquisser un sourire à Edward et Tanya, ce qui ne fut pas du goût d'Esmée. Elle nous sermonna dans un souffle.

_**-Tenez vous tranquille tout les trois. Jane revient.**_

En effet, miss eye liner noir revenait vers nous et elle tenait quelques choses dans les mains.

_**-Je dois remettre ce présent à Rosalie Hale Cullen de la part d'Aron accompagné de tout ses vœux de bonheur pour votre union.**_

Ma beauté s'avança vers le petit démon, ce que j'appréciais moyennement, je m'inquiétais qu'elle soit si proche de la furie. S'en le vouloir, je bondis à ces côtés, réflexe de vampire nouveau-né. Ce que je regrettais aussitôt.

Mon corps se tordit sous la douleur, je m'écroulais au sol, avec l'impression qu'on m'arrachait chacun de mes membres uns à uns. J'entendis vaguement les supplications de Rosalie, puis la voix de Carlisle.

_**-Stop Jane arrête sa immédiatement, c'est un jeune vampire, il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait juste rejoindre Rose. Ces réactions sont plus spontanées que les notre, tu le sais.**_

Mais le petit démon ne lâchait pas prise, elle était concentré sur moi et prenait un plaisir immense à me torturer. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, pire que la soif de sang, elle avait soif de meurtre.

La suite se passa très vite.

Kate se jeta subitement sur Jane, laissant tout le monde stupéfait par son intervention. A son contact, Jane lâcha prise et me libéra. Le bébé tueur se trouvait au sol, ceinturée par notre amie, qui dégageait de tout son corps un courant électrique. Les deux acolytes de la petite tentèrent d'intervenir, mais dès qu'ils voulurent saisir Kate, ils subirent le même sort, projetés au sol. Finalement Edward s'avança prudemment.

_**-Kate c'est bon, je pense qu'elle ne recommencera pas. Tu peux la lâcher.**_

La petite peste se releva d'un bon, furieuse mais encore secouée de tremblement. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la victime et semblait encore sonnée de sa rencontre avec Melle milles volts. Dans son regard baignait un air de vengeance. Edward l'interrompit.

_**-Jane sa suffit ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Je ne pense pas qu'Aro soit ravit d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ton comportement a dépassé les limites, tu aurais dû libérer Emmett aussitôt. Au lieu de ça, je sais que tu voulais le tuer. Tu ne pourras pas le nier, si Aro me touche, il saura tout. Finissons en là et rentré chez vous.**_

Mon beau-père reprit.

_**-Edward à raison. Rien ne sert de semer la discorde entre nos deux familles. Emmett et jeune, il se contrôle mais reste impulsif. Tu remercieras Aro pour sont présent, maintenant partez.**_

Le bébé tueur tremblait de rage, elle voulait nous tuer c'est sur, mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort et que tout était de sa faute.

_**-Oui nous partons, mais sachez que je n'oublierais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous êtes un grand ami de mon maître, alors pour cette fois-ci je laisse passer. Mais ne commettez pas un seul impair dans les siècles à venir, sinon je serais votre premier bourreau. Alec, Félix, rentrons.**_

Les deux vampires se relevèrent péniblement et rejoignaient le plus dignement possible la gamine. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, tout le monde se détendit et vint féliciter Kate, Rosalie la première

_**-Mon dieu Kate ce que tu as été courageuse, de t'attaquer à Jane, tu peux être sûr qu'elle n'oubliera pas ça. Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Emmett, sans toi il serait mort.**_

_**-Oui merci ma belle, tu ma éviter de sacré courbatures pour demain ! **_Ricanais-je_**. Tu la grillé comme un marshmallow, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.**_

_**-Tsss ce n'est rien, arrêter vous allez me faire rougir ! **_Souriait l'intéressée.

_**-Comme si c'était possible ! **_Lui répliquais-je.

Carlisle interrompit la scène de remerciements.

-_**Une chose est certaine, elle n'en parlera pas à Aro si elle peut l'éviter, elle ne voudra pas qu'il voit comment elle s'est montrée vulnérable.**_

-_**Une chance pour nous que son égaux soit surdimensionnée**_. Commenta Edward.

_**-Oui c'est une chance.**_ Assura Esmée. _**Maintenant Rose, montre nous ce qu'il ta offert….**_

Rose ouvrit l'écrin, que j'avais à peine aperçu entre deux hoquetements de douleur. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet. Il était constitué de centaines de petits diamants blancs tous plus scintillant les uns que les autres. Une pierre bleue lagon ornait le centre du bracelet. Un mot se trouvait dans l'écrin.

_**« Pour la plus belle des princesses, **_

_**Un bracelet de la dynastie des Empereur Russe,**_

_**Au couleur de ton regard perdu,**_

_**Celle qui reflétait ton âme...**_

_**En espérant qu'il te plaise… »**_

_**Aro.**_

Rosalie semblait bouleversée par ces quelques mots, gardant les yeux fixés sur le bijou. J'aurais juré que si elle en avait eu la capacité elle aurait pleuré...

N'étant pas du genre intellectuel je ne compris aucuns des sous entendus contenus dans le mot. Edward en fit la traduction.

_**-Mon dieu Rosalie, Aro t'offre un bracelet qui vient de la dynastie des Romanov. La famille Impériale. Sa valeur est inestimable…Par contre je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par « au couleur de ton regard perdu qui reflétait ton âme… »**_

_**-Mon regard… quand j'étais humaine, la couleur de mes yeux était identique à celle de la pierre. Mon père me disait toujours que mes yeux étaient le reflet de mon âme, aussi pur et bleu que l'océan. A croire qu'elle à disparu en même tant que leur teinte. Comment Aro peut-il savoir ce genre de chose…**_

Je pris ma Rose dans mes bras et l'étreignais pour la calmer. Je la sentais déboussolée par le rappel de sa vie humaine. Au cours des derniers mois, j'avais appris que ma bien aimée était celle qui supportait le moins sa condition de vampire. Plusieurs fois elle m'avait dit que mon arrivée donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie. Je savais donc à quel point c'était douloureux pour elle, de se souvenir de ses parents et de son humanité.

_**-Je ne connais pas cet Aro, comment sait t'il tout cela sur Rose…**_m'inquiétais-je.

_**-C'est simple, Aro à le pouvoir de déchiffrer une personne rien quand la touchant. Il peut lire les moindres de tes pensée, connaître le plus enfouis de tes souvenirs.**_ M'expliqua Edward.

Rosalie sembla sortir de sa tétanie, elle regarda son frère, les sourcils froncés montrant qu'elle s'interrogeait toujours.

_**-Certes, mais je n'ai jamais rencontrés Aro en personne. Il ne ma donc jamais touché. **_

_**-Pas toi Rose… Mais moi si. Rappel toi, tu m'avais fait des confidences aux sujets de ta famille, de ton passé. Lorsque j'étais en voyage il y a un peu plus d'un an, je me suis arrêté en Italie, pour saluer les Volturi de la part de Carlisle. **_

_**Ce jour-là Aro semblait fasciné par mon don, il à trouvé injuste que je puisse lire en lui et non l'inverse. Il ma donc invité à lui serré la main. C'est surement à ce moment là qu'il à su ce genre de détails à propos de toi**_. _**Je suis navré, mais quand il décide de tout savoir rien ne peut le retenir.**_

Voyant la culpabilité se dessiner sur les traits de son frère, Rose se jeta dans ses bras pour le réconforté.

_**-Edward je t'en pris ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y pour rien. Je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi coupable. Je t'aime tellement, ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié.**_

_**-Très bien, **_reprit Esmée_**. Puisqu'une explication à tout ce ci à été trouvé, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mauvaise ambiance. Le mariage est dans une semaine, il nous reste encore des tas de choses à faire.**_

_**Allons nous changer les idées, et reprenons nos activités. Edward retourne avec Tanya composé la musique, Emmett reprend tes essayages, et Rosalie ma chérie, vient avec moi. Nous allons faire en sorte que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir.**_

_**Tu te maries dans une semaine, tu mérites d'être heureuse alors laisse Aro, les Volturi et tout ce drame derrière toi. Bientôt tu seras protégée et liée à vie à 90 kilos d'amour et de passion**_. Dit-elle en souriant, un regard vers moi.

Rose esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre Esmée qui lia sa main à la sienne, signe d'affection et de protection que jamais les Volturi ne pourraient comprendre.

A cet instant une chose me frappa, nous étions peut être des vampires mais avant tout nous étions une famille avec des sentiments et de émotions, liés les uns aux autres. C'était là que se trouvait notre force et non dans des pouvoirs dévastateurs comme celui de Jane.

Une famille qui allait célébrer un évènement. Le mariage de Rosalie et de moi-même.

Lucile Page 7 15/07/2011


	9. Chapter8 : Mariage

Mariage…

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus paisibles, enfin si on veut… Rosalie avait recruté tout le monde, y compris le clan Denali pour installer les décorations et préparer les lieux. Nous avions travaillé d'arrache pied pour que la modeste propriété de Tanya devienne un lieu féérique. A présent des lampions scintillant formaient une banderole qui passait de branche en branche, le tout dessinait un arc cercle et délimitait le lieu de la cérémonie.

De plus il avait fallut accueillir une dizaine d'invités, des vampires venant des quatre coins du mondes, Egyptien, Français, Européen, et leur expliquer que la chasse à l'homme était interdite dans un rayon de 100km. Heureusement, la plupart se sont montrer compréhensifs, acceptant même de goûter au sang d'animal pour quelques jours.

Voilà bien le seul avantage d'un mariage vampire, nous n'avions pas besoins de traiteur !

A la fin des préparatifs, j'étais exténuer et je n'avais qu'une envie me détendre en dévorant un ours. La veille du mariage, Edward, Carlisle et Eleazar vinrent me chercher pour un enterrement de vie de vampire.

_**-Salut mon beau-frère, j'espère que tu es prêt, cette nuit tu va cavaler ! Nous t'avons réservé une surprise pour enterrer ta vie… d'avant. **_

_**-T'inquiète l'intello, si quelqu'un c'est courir c'est bien moi. Je vais te laisser en plan !**_

_**-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Carlisle, Eleazar, **_appela Edward._**Vous êtes prêt ? J'ai ici un jeune nouveau-né qui mérite une petite leçon !**_

_**-Oui nous arrivons, juste le temps de saluer ces dames.**_

J'attendais dehors avec Edward, quand une voix mélodieuse me rappela à l'ordre.

-_**Emmett McCarthy, partirais tu sans me dire au revoir…N'oublie pas que demain je serais ta femme, alors pas de bêtises ce soir…**_

Ma reine se trouvait en haut sur les escaliers, le regard malicieux. D'un seul coup je n'avais plus du tout envie de cavaler. Je voulais juste rester avec elle, la tenir dans mes bras pour être sur que tout ce ci n'étais pas un rêve.

Je m'avançais, lui saisis la main ou trônait la bague, que je lui avais offert quelque jours après ma demande et la portait à mes lèvres. Je posais délicatement un baiser sur sa peau parfumée et scintillante. Le soleil se couchait et faisait brillé de milles feux mon adorée.

Cet instant parfait fut malheureusement interrompu.

_**-Rosalie !**_ Ronchonna Edward. _**Laisse le un peu tranquille, on va juste faire le tour des bars à vampirettes et après on revient !**_

Ma blonde incendiaire lui lança un regard dévastateur.

_**-Ok, on va juste chasser le…enfin quelque chose… Pas la peine de me regarder comme sa ! Allez, on y va.**_

Edward partit en courant, suivis de Carlisle et d'Eleazar. Je laissais donc à regret mon ange, et me précipitais dans la forêt à la poursuite d'Edward. Notre course effrénée dura prêt d'une heure quand enfin je sentis.

Ma surprise devint évidente, elle se trahissait rien qu'à l'odeur. Edward m'avait emmené dans un parc naturel qui regorgeait d'ours brun, ma proie favorite. Le reste de la soirée ne fut que partie de chasse puis on rebroussa chemin en plein milieu de la nuit pour terminer par une partie de poker. Autant dire que je me suis fais plumer.

Je finis par rejoindre Rosalie dans notre chambre vers le début de l'aube, elle était plonger dans un livre. Quant elle me vit, un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage. Je la rejoignis et m'allongeais à se côtés.

_**-Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?**_

_**-Oui c'était presque parfait, sauf que tu n'étais pas là. Et toi avec les filles ?**_

-_**C'était très agréable, nous sommes allées dans un institut puis nous avons fait du shopping. Esmée avait réservée la boutique rien que pour nous. Il ne manquait que toi. D'ailleurs je t'ai ramené un souvenir.**_

Elle s'échappa des draps, laissant son corps de déesse apparaître. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, faisant voler la dentelle de sa lingerie. Elle portait un ensemble violet aux contours noirs, il lui saillait à la perfection.

-_**Hm qu'elle genre de boutique était-ce ?**_ Rigolais-je. _**Parce que si c'est ça faire du shopping, je t'accompagne quand tu veux !**_

_**-Alors tu aime ?**_ murmura-t-elle avec son air mutin.

_**-C'est toi que j'aime.**_ Lui répondis-je, en la saisissant par les hanches pour la ramener contre moi. _**Mais cette dentelle est pas mal, dommage qu'elle soit si fragile…**_

D'un coup je lui déchirais son ensemble, pour ne plus qu'apercevoir sa peau nue. Je laissais nos corps se trouver, nos baisers brûlants nous emmenant vers une nuit de passion avec pour seul témoin la lune indiscrète qui brillait dans le ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, une voix timide se fit entendre.

_**-Désolé de vous déranger, mais il faut vous préparer… Rosalie ma chérie je t'attends dans la chambre de Tanya pour t'habiller.**_

Esmée repartit aussi discrètement, nous laissant nous lever.

_**-Alors tu n'as pas peur ?**_ me demanda Rose inquiète

-_**Peur de quoi ? Je t'aurais à mes côtés pour l'éternité, rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre ce soir, après que tu mets dit oui.**_

_**-Alors à tout à l'heure, je serais la fille en robe blanche !**_

_**-Et moi le gars en smoking !**_

Je laissais Rose partir se préparer, quant à moi je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je ne mis pas longtemps à enfiler mon costume. Je descendis ensuite rejoindre Edward et Carlisle. Le salon était remplit de nos invités. Le nombre avaient augmenté depuis la veille, certains arrivants justes pour le jour même.

Au total nous devions être une petite trentaine. Carlisle avait mis un véto lorsque Rosalie c'était mis à parler de centaines d'invité. Il était déjà assez difficile de contenir une trentaine de vampire alors cent !

Puis Tanya descendis, invitant tout le monde à rejoindre le jardin et à gagner leur sièges. L'extérieur était magnifique. Un tapis blanc était tendu au sol et de chaque côté se trouvaient des sièges roses nacrés, ornés de rose blanche. Au bout du tapis blanc se trouvait une arche emplit de lys rose. A ce moment là, Edward vint me donner une bourrasque dans l'épaule

_**-C'est ta place là bas, au bout du tapis, au cas où tu ne le savais pas !**_ Me murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin.

_**-Très drôle Eddy, va donc t'assoir au piano et tâche de ne pas louper une note ou je prendrais plaisir à voir Rosalie t'étrangler ! Et n'oublie pas de me rejoindre à la fin, c'est quand même toi mon témoin.**_

Même à quelques minutes du moment le plus solennel de ma vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des blagues. Il allait quand même falloir que je me concentre pendant quelques minutes. Je pris donc ma place, seul pour le moment.

J'étais perdu dans la comptemplation de l'arche quand la musique commença. Je me tournais et vis la plus belle chose au monde…

Rosalie portait une robe blanche en bustier qui lui allait à merveille. La robe était ornée de petites perles nacrées, qui formaient une rivière descendant jusqu'à sa traine. Le plus étonnant était les variations de couleurs, à chaque pas de Rose, la robe scintillait d'une couleur bleu, la même que celle de ces yeux d'humaine…

Rosalie portait une coiffure simple, ces magnifiques cheveux blonds étaient posés sur ses épaules, ondulant avec grâce, un peigne en diamant les regroupant vers l'arrière. A son poignet le bracelet d'Aro, s'accordait parfaitement avec la robe. A son cou trônait un collier beaucoup plus simple mais tout aussi majestueux, il semblait ancien, Rosalie porta sa main dessus dans un geste tendre et adressa un regard aimant à son frère.

Mon adorée était somptueuse, sa beauté n'avait aucune comparaison. C'était elle le plus beau bijou.

Elle marchait vers moi, un sourire plein d'émotion sur le visage, Carlisle à son bras. Je n'avais qu'une hâte qu'elle me rejoigne. Tous les invités la regardaient, époustoufler par son allure et sa tenue de princesse. Rose était de celle qu'on admirait.

Au bout d'une minute qui me parut interminable elle me rejoignit. Edward vint se placer derrière moi et la cérémonie commença.

Un ami de Carlisle apte à officier avait accepté de nous marier. Il commença par les mots d'usage, puis vint le moment fatidique.

_**-Rosalie Hale Cullen, accepté vous de prendre Emmett McCarty ici présent, comme époux pour le reste de votre vie, promettez vous de l'aimer, de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**_

_**-Oui je le veux, pour l'éternité. **_

_**-Emmett McCarty, accepté vous de prendre Rosalie Hale Cullen ici présente, comme épouse pour le reste de votre vie, promettez vous de l'aimer et de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**_

_**-Oui, je le veux.**_

Je saisis alors la main de Rose pour y mettre la bague qui représentait la preuve de notre amour. Ses yeux brillaient et pour la deuxième fois un peu de temps, je cru apercevoir une larme s'écouler sur sa joue.

_**-Pour l'éternité ma Rose.**_

Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et scellait ma promesse par un baiser passionné. Mon destin je le regardais dans les yeux, et je ne vis que mon ange merveilleux qui m'avait sauvé.

Une existence sans faille s'offrait à nous, nous étions deux, mais nous ne formions qu'un tant notre amour et notre passion était puissants.

Je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy et c'est ici que se termine la première partie de ma vie.

Remerciements :

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ma fiction, la première. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plus et qu'elle vous a touchée. Emmett et Rosalie sont un couple que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Je pense y revenir un peu plus tard dans une prochaine fiction.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, pour celle qui n'ont pas de compte ff, merci de m'avoir quand même laisser des reviews. Sa me touche beaucoup d'être lue. Je vous dis à très vite pour ma prochaine fiction….

En attendant vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook par le biais de ma page :

Twilight Addict : .com/pages/Twilight-Addict/176488869078103

Ou alors via mon compte facebook :

Lullabymoon Moon : .?id=100002508849137

Merci à tous, je vous embrasse très fort.

Lullaby…


End file.
